


Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Grease - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just make them do extremely fluffy things together.<br/>I don't own Grease, either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just make them do extremely fluffy things together.  
> I don't own Grease, either.

“Really, Morgana?” Arthur stared pointedly at his sister.

“It’s a classic, Arthur.” Morgana shook her head and put the dvd in the player, despite the protestation from Arthur.

“Grease isn’t a classic.”

“Close enough.” She said, and hit play. The musical started, and she settled back in Gwen’s arms. Gwen began carding her fingers through Morgana’s hair.

She looked over at her brother and his boyfriend, Merlin. Merlin was currently trying to grab the bowl of popcorn from Arthur’s hands. Arthur threw a handful at him, managing to get a few stuck in the unruly black hair.

One of the kernels went rogue and landed in Gwen’s soft curls. Morgana reached over and popped it in her mouth. She cringed.

“Unbuttered popcorn is unnatural.” She told the bickering men, shuddering, who in turn threw more popcorn at her. Gwen, without taking her eyes from the screen, smacked Merlin in the arm. Merlin winced, and curled behind Arthur, trying to shield himself from her unexpected bout of violence.

Ignoring them, Gwen grabbed the remote from next to her girlfriend. She raised the volume and began singing along.

“ _Summer Lovin’, happened so fast_ ,” she sang with Sandy. Morgana smiled. Gwen had such a lovely voice.

Morgana sang with Danny, completing the duet, although not nearly as well as Gwen had.

The boys decided that angering Gwen wasn’t the best course of action, and curled up at the end of the couch.

Everything settled down, and they watched the movie. Morgana and Gwen would sing along, and they even caught Arthur and Merlin singing softly to _Greased Lightin'_. Obviously Morgana would hold that over their heads _for, well, ever_. But for now, she was just happy to be with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have totally wrote about them watching Grease because I was listening to the soundtrack while writing, but you can't prove that. Yeah, it's pretty bad, but filled with fluff, so things even out. I hope you like it :)


End file.
